The Words After A Murder
by nicoLIES
Summary: naruto has been missing for a few months and sasuke gets worried. whats happens when sakura finds him lifeless?


(a;/n oi i ish the awesome ayanaru! anyways i dont own anything.. so ya... and i i know there might be typos so w'ever and this is my frist time putting somthing up. hopes you like it!)

He stood there in the rain. Unable to move, think or remember what he was thinking of just a few seconds ago, his head was at a blank.

Naruto: a Blond teen who had whisker-like scars. He was around the age of 17 and his large orange and black hoddie was soaking wet from standing in the rain for a long period of time.

In the Town of Konoha, everyone didn't care much about Naruto at all, they just walked right past him as he stood there. The silent streets were wet and little streams of water passed his feet as he looked up into the sky with his face covered in god's tears. Moments turned into minutes, and minutes into a hour. And his body started to shake from being out in the rain for far too long. 'I'm not going back.' Naruto said to himself as he slowly got his legs to move his body under a tree with hardly branches and sat under it forgetting that the ground was wet. A young boy walked past him with a umbrella high above his head as he smiled to a girl that was beside him. She blushed slightly and grabbed a hold of his hand.

Naruto looked at the two and ia few minutes later he felt like crying, he didn't know why. He just did. He looked hopelessly at the ground with a blank look in his eyes and heard the light splatter of feet against the water on the concreat. A husky voice called to him. It faded quickly. And again.

"Naruto?" A Pink haired girl with Green eyes leaned down to meet the empty gaze of the teen. "Im gonna have to get you home." She sighed and leaned beside him and stabled him to his feet with a arm around his waist and the other holding his arm across her shoulders. Naruto didn't say a word but continued as if nothing had happened and that he was still on the cold ground. "Naruto what have you done? You're totally soaken to the bone. Why were you out here?" Sakura asked as they made it to Naruto's House and she manage to get open the door because Naruto didn't bother to lock it.

She placed him on the couch and walked into Naruto's kitchen and grabbed the phone. Dailing a few numbers the line started to ring.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"hello?" a Male voice picked up on the other side of the phone. And Sakura tood a deep breath.

"HI. Umm...Its sakura. Don't hang up. I need to talk to you for a moment." She sighed.

"Give me one good reson i shouldn't."

"Its important."

"and dose it have anything to do with you?"

"No." She said blintly.

"Good, then continue."

"I was walking home from Ino's house when guess who i found."

"who? And i thought this wasn't about you?"

"Hold on, anyways it was Naruto."

"You're kidding! Is he okay? Where was he for the past month?" The voice was hesattent.

"He dosent look so well... anyways as i was saying i found him sokeign wet under a tree and it seemed like he'd been there ever since it started raining. And this was what? About 3 hours ago! I need to get going really quickly now, do you think you could come over and watch him for a little. Hes kinda outta of it and i don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"...sure, sure. Give me a few minutes and ill be there. You;re at his house right now right?"

"Ya. Thanks for much, i owe you one."

"you owe me quite a few."

Sakura ended the phone conversation and walked into the living room to find Naruto sitting on the couch still with his head tilted slightly to the side. He looked weak, depressed, un-willing to live on. "Naruto...what happened?" Sakura asked sighing and ran a hand threw his blond hair. "Where were you? This whole time? You had me and the others worried..." she said looking into the deep emotionless eyes.

Just at that moment a loud knock was heard from the frount door. "I bet'cha thats him now... Naruto i have to go. " she said answering the door. A tall 18 Boy stood at the door at the door with Raven hair and black eyes. He was holding a cigarette up to his lips and dropped it to the ground and twisted his foot ontop of it to burn it out.

"I thought you quit smokeing..." She looked at him and waved the small ripples of white smoke away from her face. "And since when do you think? Anyways thanks ill take over from now." The teen said and stepped inside the house. "Naruto! Sasuke's here now. Ill see you later i guess." Sakura shouted into the living room and she watched as Naruto's face stayed the same.

"i don't know whats wrong with, he hasent said a word since ive seen him." She sighed and pulled on a pink rain coat. "I guess ill see you later huh?" she asked Sasuke who didn't even glance at her, he was too busy looking at the blond kitsune. "then ill take that as a yes, Bye sasuke-kun, bye Naruto." She walked out the door and sasuke locked it.

He took off his shoes and walked over to Naruto. "I was worried about you Dobe." Sasuke said with sad eyes. It wasn't normal for him to show emotion at all, and this was a big step even to say that he was worried. But Naruto didn't respond. "Say somthing you moron." Sasuke said poking Naruto in the cheek and nothing happened. Naruto's eyes followed sasuke's face but that was about it. Like somthing was just wrong. "please..." Sasuke's voice was begging and by the way he was saying things it sounded like he was about to brake into tears. He suddenly drapped his arms around Naruto's thin frame and started crying.

"I wasn't sure if you were dead or not!" Sasuke held Naruto into a tight hold and suddenly he felt one of Naruto's arms hold him. "Naruto!" Sasuke barried his head into naruto's chest. This was so unlike Sasuke to do this, but a full month's of emotions were caged away until this very point. "Where were you? Why didn't you come back? What were you thinking?" Sasuke poured out with questions and Naruto placed his head on sasuke's shoulder and placed his lips to his ear. "I went searching for him." He said simply.

"Who? Who did you look for?" Sasuke asked confused now. "...Him... Itachi... And i killed him for you." Naruto shuddered and felt sasuke's body tence. "You...killed him?" He asked lifiting his face to meet Naruto's. "ya."


End file.
